A Frabjous Festival
by Ranguvar27
Summary: 100th STORY!  It has been twenty years since the Frabjous Day, so Mirana decides to hold a Grand Festival. There will be dancing, singing, and for Arianna and Michael-there will be news that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1 The Plans Are Set

A Frabjous Festival

Chapter One: The Plans Are Set

Mirana flitted about the throne room, a large grin on her face. She had awoken that morning with a most wonderfully fantabulous idea, and she couldn't wait to share the idea with her fellow Underlanders. She turned at the sound of footsteps, grinning widely at Mctwisp. "Is everyone here?"

The White Rabbit nodded. "Yes, Majesty. They are waiting to hear your Grand Announcement."

Mirana clapped her hands in glee. "Excellent!"

She glided out to the balcony, smiling down at the myriad citizens gathered below. They stared up at her, awaiting her announcement.

Stayne and Alannah stood just below the balcony. "I wonder what Mirana's going to say."

Alannah shrugged. "Who knows? It must be something important; though-she hardly ever makes Public Decrees."

Mirana held up her hands, and silence descended upon the muttering crowd. "My fellow Underlanders, it has been twenty years since the Frabjous Day!" The crowd cheered for several moments. After the cheering had died down, Mirana continued. "Therefore, I Decree that one week from now, there is to be a Festival! There will be dancing, music, crafts, and much mad fun!"

The crowd burst into loud applause at the Decree. Mirana laughed. "Any and all may participate! All of you have many wonderful skills, and this is the chance to showcase them! Dancers, painters, actors, crafters, cooks! It will be a Day to Remember!"

Alannah looked up at Stayne. "And one that we'll never forget."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the top of her head. "Amen to that."

Tarrant and Alice clapped. Alice grinned, turning to her husband. "So, are you going to Futterwacken at the Fair?"

Tarrant laughed. "I just might, my dear. That is, if Josiah doesn't first. He's getting to be quite skilled at Futterwacking. Takes after me in that regard."

Josiah laughed. "Well, Da, why don't we have a contest? The winner gets to wear your Hat for an entire day."

Tarrant gave him a look of mock horror. "Not my good purple hat!"

Josiah nodded. "That's the one. I've tried it on before, and I think I look quite dashing in purple. Don't you agree, Mum?"

Alice guffawed in laughter at the look on Tarrant's face. "Josiah, you look marvelous in your father's Hat. I think the contest is a wonderful idea. But what about the loser?"

Josiah thought for a moment, and then grinned. "If I lose, I'll do the dinner dishes as well as the Tea Party dishes for an entire week. But if Da loses-he has to let Chessur wear his hat for one whole day."

Tarrant sputtered. "Let that mangy, flea bitten..."

"You called?" Chess appeared above Tarrant's head, grinning. "Now, why call me names, Tarrant?"

Josiah grinned. "Don't mind him, Chessur. He's just a bit shocked by something I told him. We're going to have a Futterwacken Contest during the Fair, and if Da loses he has to let you wear his Hat for a full day."

Chessur's grin grew wider, and he purred in satisfaction. "I must say, I do enjoy a good contest."

Tarrant glared at Chessur. "I'm sure. But I can promise that this is one contest I have no intention of losing!"

Alice gave him a look of exasperation. "If you do, I want you to promise me you'll relinquish your Hat with a minimum of fuss and bother."

Tarrant gawped at her. "But Alice…."

"No buts, Tarrant! Promise me."

Tarrant pouted. "Fine, I promise. If I should for some reason lose, I'll let Chessur wear my Hat without complaining."

Chessur purred in smug satisfaction, and then vanished briefly when an irate Tarrant threw a hatpin at him. "Well, I should be off! I'll look forward to wearing that lovely Hat of yours, Tarrant."

After he left, Tarrant turned to Alice, a dark pout on his face. "Do I have to let that confounded Cat wear my best Hat? Can't I just give him one of my rejects?"

Alice shook her head, trying to keep a straight face. "No. Besides, if you did that, you'd be breaking the promise to Josiah. Do you want that?"

Tarrant sighed, and then smiled at his son. "No, I wouldn't want that." He looked up at the balcony, shielding his eyes against the sun. "Looks like Mirana's gone back inside. Let's go find Ilosovic and Alannah. I feel like having a nice lunch in the Garden."

Alice beamed, linking her arm with his. "I think that sounds like a marvelous idea. We can all discuss what we plan to bring to the Fair. You go fetch the Staynes, and I'll go get my sister."

Twenty minutes later, the Stayne, Blanchard, and Hightopp clans were assembled in the Stayne's large garden. Three small tables were set up, and they were piled high with sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, cordials, and three pots of Tarrant's Rose Currant Tea. The conversation flowed smoothly, as it often does when old friends gather together.

Tarrant took a sip of rowanberry cordial, and then beamed at Victoria. "Lass, you are a wonderful Cordial Maker."

Victoria beamed in pride. "Thank you, Uncle Tarrant."

Tarrant smiled back. "You're most welcome. How are you enjoying working in your Mum's new shop?"

Alannah laughed. "She loves it. I picked the perfect Assistant-one that's willing to learn and actually knows what all the different flowers, herbs, and potions do!"

Alice grinned. "That's wonderful. And how do you like having your very own Shop?"

"I love it. Don't get me wrong, I still love being Court Physician, but I have to admit it's rather nice to administer my potions to people that are actually grateful. I may not get paid much-and some of my poorer customers pay how they can-but I get a great sense of satisfaction."

Stayne grinned at her. "You've got a good head for money, too."

Alannah laughed in acknowledgement, and then changed the subject. "So, what is everyone going to be bringing to the Fair?"

Arianna spoke first. "I've got a few dresses that I made. I'm going to try to sell them."

"I'm going to draw portraits of the Fair-Goers for a few coins," Katarina replied.

Victoria grinned. "I'm going to do a dance I learned."

Tarrant gave her a mock glare. "Not the Futterwacken, I hope."

Victoria giggled. "No, this is going to be a completely different dance."

Alannah laughed. "Well, we'll all look forward to seeing it. I'll bring along some of my more…passionate potions, and I might also sing."

Katarina grinned. "I'll sing with you, Mum. I found a song in the Library that I really liked."

There was a long silence, and then Stayne looked from his wife to his daughter. "Well, what are you two waiting for? An open invitation? Katarina, start singing. I'm sure your Mum will pick up the song as you go."

Katarina giggled. "Da, I meant we'd sing at the Fair. But if you really want to hear us…" There was a chorus of 'YES'! Katarina looked over at Alannah, who was grinning just as widely. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to give a private performance."

Alannah giggled. "I guess not. Katarina, if you would start."

"_Tra la! It's May!  
>The lusty month of May!<br>That lovely month when ev'ryone goes  
>Blissfully astray.<br>Tra la! It's here!  
>That shocking time of year<br>When tons of wicked little thoughts  
>Merrily appear!" <em>

Alannah laughed, and then continued, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"**It's May! It's May!  
>That gorgeous holiday<br>When ev'ry maiden prays that her lad  
>Will be a cad!<br>It's mad! It's gay!  
>A libelous display!<br>Those dreary vows that ev'ryone takes,  
>Ev'ryone breaks.<br>Ev'ryone makes divine mistakes  
>The lusty month of May!" <strong>

Katarina took the next bit, grinning just as wickedly as her mother.

"_Whence this fragrance wafting through the air?  
>What sweet feelings does its scent transmute?<br>Whence this perfume floating ev'rywhere?  
>Don't you know it's that dear forbidden fruit!<br>Tra la la la la! That dear forbidden fruit!  
>Tra la la la la!" <em>

"_Tra la! It's May!  
>The lusty month of May!<br>That darling month when ev'ryone throws  
>Self-control away."<em>

__**"It's time to do  
>A wretched thing or two,<br>And try to make each precious day  
>One you'll always rue!<br>It's May! It's May!  
>The month of "yes you may,"<br>The time for ev'ry frivolous whim,  
>Proper or "im."<br>It's wild! It's gay!  
>A blot in ev'ry way.<br>The birds and bees with all of their vast  
>Amorous past<br>Gaze at the human race aghast,**

**The lusty month of May!" **

The two women finished the song together.

"_**Tra la! It's May!  
>The lusty month of May!<br>That lovely month when ev'ryone goes  
>Blissfully astray.<br>Tra la! It's here!  
>That shocking time of year<br>When tons of wicked little thoughts  
>Merrily appear.<br>It's May! It's May!  
>The month of great dismay.<strong>_

_**When all the world is brimming with fun,  
>Wholesome or "un."<br>It's mad! It's gay!  
>A libelous display!<br>Those dreary vows that ev'ryone takes,  
>Ev'ryone breaks.<br>Ev'ryone makes divine mistakes  
>The lusty month of May!" <strong>_

They finished to loud laughter and applause. Stayne gave his wife a wicked grin. "Quite the saucy song, love."

"Oh good, then it's perfect for the Fair."


	2. Chapter 2 Preparations and News

A Frabjous Festival

Chapter Two: Preparations and News

Arianna wiped her brow as she bent over the newest dress she was making to bring to the Festival. She had already decided that it was going to be a dark purple with red trim and long, open sleeves. Whenever she made a dress, she started first by thinking of every color she could, then blended them together in her mind until she hit upon a combination or combinations that went well together. After that, it was simply a matter of gathering all her materials and getting started. It normally took her a day at most to make the more elaborate dresses worn by the ladies of the White Court. With items such as shirts and trousers, it could take her as little as two hours. Provided, of course, that she wasn't interrupted by anyone.

Fortunately, Michael had learned not to interrupt his wife when she was working quite quickly-he had gone into her Shop for a visit and she had thrown a pincushion at his head. After that incident, he would simply wait for her to emerge before carting her off to their cottage.

Arianna smiled to herself. She and Michael had been married for nearly four months, and they were still like newlyweds. But for Arianna, the best moments came after, when she was lying in bed, gazing at his sleeping form, finally understanding what it must feel like for their parents. That feeling of complete belonging and love was something she knew would never vanish.

She wiped her brow again, frowning. She was feeling unusually warm today, even though the Shop was nice and cool. She decided that after she got through with her dress, she would go find Alannah and ask for a tonic.

Meanwhile, in a small potions shop in Tramalin, Victoria Stayne was high on a ladder, peering into a dark top shelf. "What am I looking for again?"

Alannah sighed patiently. "Warming Potion. It's a dark green bottle, third from the back." She turned to her customer, an old man of sixty. "It'll just be a moment, Sir."

The man smiled. "That's quite alright, Mrs. Stayne. I've got no trouble waiting."

Victoria scanned the shelf, then beamed and grabbed a vial. "Found it!" She carefully descended the ladder, handing the vial to the customer. "Here we are! Warming Potion!"

After the man left, Alannah smiled at her. "Good work, Vicki. Now, you've been working here all morning. Go on home and practice your dance for the Festival."

Victoria's face lit up, but she tried to hedge. "Are you sure, Mum?"

Alannah laughed. "You know, you are becoming more and more like your father every day. Your face lights up the same way his does when I give him good news. Yes, I'm sure. I'm perfectly capable of managing on my own for a few hours. Go on home, practice your dance, and tell your father it's his turn to cook dinner."

Victoria giggled. "Thanks Mum! Bye!" She gave her a peck on the cheek and ran out, nearly colliding with Arianna. "Ari!"

Arianna laughed, pulling her sister in law into a hug. "Vicki! Are you ready for the Festival?"

"Almost, I just have to practice my dance, and it's going to be a marvelous dance, and will you and Michael be coming over for dinner, my Dad's cooking, and what are you bringing to the Festival, and can I come watch you work sometime and…"

"Vicki! Slow down, darling. Of course Michael and I are coming for dinner. When have we not? I'm making a few dresses to sell, and of course you can come and watch me work. However, right now I need to talk to your Mum, alright?"

"Alright. I'll see you later tonight, then. Bye Mum!"

Alannah waved to her daughter, and then turned to Arianna. "What's the matter?"

Arianna sighed, sitting on a nearby stool. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I've been feeling out of sorts for about two days. I'm very warm, and I haven't been eating much. I haven't said anything to Michael because I don't want to worry him-he's so excited for the Festival. But today in my Shop I felt quite faint. So I came to ask if you have a tonic that will help me."

Alannah bit back a smile. "Have you been eating at all?"

"Oh, yes, but not as much as I used to."

Alannah nodded, then went to a shelf on the far wall and selected a medium green vial filled with a dark green liquid. She handed it to Arianna. "That should restore some of your energy. And don't worry; it's safe for the both of you."

Arianna blinked at her in confusion. "What do you mean the both of us?"

Alannah beamed at her. "Arianna…you're pregnant." She grabbed the vial as it slipped from Arianna's limp fingers.

Arianna gawped at her, mouth working silently. "I…I…I" she finally found her voice, whispering in joyous shock. "I am?" Alannah nodded, and then laughed as Arianna gave a loud whoop of delight and threw her arms around her. "I'm having Michael's child! Oh my…this is…" she grinned wickedly at her mother in law. "I want to tell everyone at dinner! Swear by Time that you won't say a word about this to anyone!"

Alannah laughed her hand over her heart. "I swear by Time Himself that I won't tell a single soul." She giggled. "I can't wait to see the look on Tarrant and Ilosovic's faces!"

Arianna grinned. "Me neither. Oh, thank you Alannah! Thank you! This is the most wonderful news!" She hugged her again, and then ran out, then back in. Alannah smiled and held out the vial. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh, and the babe is perfectly healthy."

Arianna beamed at her, and then left for home, humming a happy tune. Alannah grinned, and then looked up as her next customer walked in. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Denberry. Have you come for more harrowberry tonic?"

In the kitchens at Marmoreal, Thackery was bustling about, throwing ladles, spoons, salt shakers, and anything else he could get his paws on. His helpers, well used to this, weaved and dodged with expertise as they prepped the food for the Grand Festival. Thackery was everywhere, sampling a bit of this and that, adding his opinion, chopping up fruits and vegetables, and dancing about in mad glee. "Och, come on, ye wee besoms! We've got to have more food then we've ever 'ad! Get those carrots chopped fine! They're going to be put in mah famous Carrot Plum cake! Trenol! Get me daown a sack of corn!"

Trenol, a young mouse, saluted and grabbed down a small sack of corn. "Here you go, Thackery! Do you need anything else?"

Thackery grinned at the hopeful look in the young mouse's eyes. "Nae, lad. You can go and visit yer Aunt." Trenol beamed and ran out of the kitchen.

Mallymkun was at the Windmill helping Tarrant clean up when she heard a shout. "Aunt Mally!" She beamed, hopped down from the table and held out her arms. Trenol ran up to her, and Mally gave him a hug.

"Trenol! What a marvelous surprise! Did you help Thackery in the kitchen today?"

Trenol nodded. Mally listened as he told her about his day, remembering the day six months before when he had arrived at Marmoreal. Mirana had called her into the Throne Room, and Mally had taken one look at the frightened young dormouse, burst into tears of joy and hugged him tightly. Even though she hadn't seen her brother in years, the resemblance between him and Trenol had been unmistakable. They both had the same sleepy expression, dark fur, and droopy ears. For Trenol's part, he quickly became attached to his Aunt.

She was brought back to the present by her nephew tugging on her ears, a sign that he wanted her attention. "What is it?"

"Can I join you for the Tea Party?"

Mally smiled. "Of course you may. Just ask Tarrant first."

Trenol clambered onto the table. "Tarrant?"

"Yes, lad?"

"Would…would it be alright if I joined you for the Tea Party some day?"

Tarrant grinned at him. "I would be delighted, young Trenol. Anytime you wish, come by and I'll have a place set for you."

Trenol beamed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He hopped down from the table and ran towards the gardens, determined to get as dirty as possible. Tarrant chuckled. "You know, for a dormouse he's got a surprising amount of energy."

"OI!" Mally shot him a look of mock anger, then giggled. "True. I don't know where he gets it from. Cimon was…well, you know how he was."

Tarrant laughed. "Aye, I know. Your brother confounded my Alice with that treacle story."

Mally laughed. "I remember." She sighed, gazing at the setting sun. "Hadn't you better leave so you can get ready for dinner with the Stayne's?"

"Indeed I had! Thank you for the reminder, my friend!"

At the Stayne's cottage, Ilosovic ran about the kitchen, checking to make sure he wasn't burning dinner. Alannah watched him, a wicked smile on her face. "Need any help, love?"

Stayne glared at her. "No, I'm fine, although why you asked me to cook tonight is beyond me."

"It's your turn, that's why."

"Yes, I realize that, but usually you only have me cook when it's just the four of us. There's going to be…" he did a quick calculation on his fingers "twelve people here tonight."

Alannah sighed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him gently. "I know, and I'm sorry if you're feeling a bit overwhelmed. I'll make it up to you later tonight, I promise."

Stayne kissed her. "You'd better. In the meantime, could you please help me?"

Alannah laughed. "I'd be delighted."

Three hours later, dinner was cooked, and all the guests had arrived. Margaret beamed at the large roast. "Ilosovic, you cooked this? It looks wonderful!"

Stayne grinned. "Thank you, Meggie. Now, shall we eat?"

Arianna took a sip of her cordial, and then gave Alannah a questioning look. Alannah nodded imperceptibly, and Arianna smiled in relief and drained the cordial. She looked over at her mother in law, and mouthed 'Now.'

Alannah grinned, and then tapped her goblet with her fork, gaining everyone's attention. "Ahem! Arianna has something of the utmost importance to tell everyone. Ari, if you would?"

Arianna beamed. "Well, I hadn't been feeling to good, so I went to Alannah to see if she could figure out what the matter with me was."

Michael looked at her in concern. "And did she find what was wrong?"

Arianna laughed softly and kissed him. "Oh, my love, there's nothing wrong, but there is something magnificently Right." She took hold of his hands, and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Michael, I am carrying your child."

Michael's jaw dropped. "You…you…my…YES!" He whooped, gathered Arianna in his arms, and kissed her with every bit of passion he could muster, tears of joy streaming down his face. Arianna clung to him, kissing back just as hard, crying.

Tarrant and Alice gaped at each other, then looked over at Stayne, who had an equally gobsmacked expression on his face. They voiced their thoughts at the same time. "We're going to be grandparents."

It was Stayne who broke the spell first. He stood up from his seat, walked over to Arianna, and pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations, Ari."

The dam broke, and everyone gathered about to offer hugs, tears, and congratulations.

Tarrant beamed at his daughter and son in law. He couldn't wait to meet his grandchild.


	3. Chapter 3 Conversations After Dinner

A Frabjous Festival

Chapter Three: Conversations after Dinner

After the dinner dishes had been cleaned and put away, everyone gathered in the large living room. Margaret was the first to speak. She looked over at Arianna, a large smile on her face. "So, are you excited at the thought of being a mother?"

Arianna leaned against Michael and grinned. "I could not be happier if I tried. This is such an amazing feeling. Scary, too."

Michael frowned at her. "Why scary?"

The mothers smiled at each other in understanding, and Alannah spoke. "Because Arianna is responsible for a life. She created it, with your help of course, but there's a life growing inside her belly right now. It's the most terrifying and at the same time the most wonderful feeling in the world. Well, second most wonderful."

"What's the most wonderful?"

Alice smiled. "The first time you hold your babe in your arms. I remember when Arianna and Josiah were born. You were so small, and so perfect. Your Da cried when he held you."

Tarrant smiled softly. "Well, can you blame me? The Hightopp name was finally getting a chance to carry on." He chuckled. "And now the Stayne name will get that same chance."

Stayne sighed. "That's true." He looked over at Tarrant. "You know, I never told you this in all the years we've known each other, but I used to be jealous of you."

Tarrant blinked at him in surprise. "Of me? Why on Earth?"

Stayne gave a bitter smile. "Because you had family that truly cared for you. Parents, brothers, sisters, you were all close, and I could tell you loved each other. I never experienced that." He looked over at Tarrant. "You've met my parents; you know what they're like." Tarrant nodded in agreement, and Stayne chuckled. "Then when I finally manage to free myself of their clutches, I end up in an even worse trap. Iracebeth never cared for me. I was there to follow out her orders and warm her bed. Then you returned." He pointed to Alice. "You returned, and everything was turned upside down. Iracebeth had me hunting for you day and night, and then you came to the palace disguised as Um. I never told you, but that was quick thinking on your part. Iracebeth never was one for intelligence."

Alice giggled. "It was. Ilosovic, did you recognize me before Tarrant accidentally gave me away in the Hat Shop?"

Stayne grinned. "Well, yes and no. I had a nagging suspicion I'd seen you before, but I couldn't remember where, and like I told you, the last time we met you were just a little tyke. A cute little blond."

Tarrant gave him a mock glare and pulled Alice to him. "That's my wife you're addressing, Sir Stayne!"

Stayne grinned, teasing right back. "Well, she was cute, she was little, and she is blond. Besides, she tried to save my life, so I felt a certain debt to her."

Alice frowned in thought. "Can I ask you something?" Stayne nodded. "Well…while I was at Salazen Grum, I heard some of the Court Ladies talking about you. They were discussing your…bedroom activities, and one said that you had bragged that you could get any woman into your bed."

Stayne sighed. "Yes, I did. What's the question?"

"Why didn't you try to persuade me?"

Stayne laughed. "You mean besides the fact that you were a foot taller than me? Well, for starters, Tarrant would no doubt try to rip my head off with his bare hands, and also because I was still thinking about Alannah." He kissed the top of Alannah's head. "Three months since the Masquerade, and I still couldn't get you out of my mind. I think it was at that moment that I realized that I was in love with you."

Michael smiled at his parents. "I realized I loved Arianna when I turned fourteen and she gave me a home made cake. Remember that, love?"

Arianna giggled. "I do! It was supposed to be chocolate, but it turned out a bit lopsided. But I was so proud of that cake. It was the first thing I had ever cooked all by myself."

Tarrant laughed in remembrance. "So that's why the kitchen smelled like burnt chocolate!" He turned to Alice. "You denied knowing anything about it."

Alice laughed. "That's because I didn't! Arianna never told me. But I have to say, she's become a much better cook since then."

Katarina smiled shyly. "I think I might be in love with Erik. I know I've only known him for a few months, but whenever I read the letters he sends me I always feel my heart flutter, and when he was here for the wedding we got on splendidly. He's such a gentleman, and quite the good kisser."

Alannah smiled softly at her eldest. "Darling, there's no time limit on when you can fall in love with someone. It can take as little as a few hours or as much as a lifetime. It's how long the love lasts that's the important thing. What else about Erik Rogers makes you love him?"

Katarina smiled, warming to the subject. "He talked to me as though I was a person. He told me that he thought my height was just right, and that he thought my hair was beautiful." She grinned. "He's promised to bring me a bauble next time he visits Marmoreal. He's a bit shy, but he's quite intelligent, and loves to read as much as I do. Of course, he is also quite handsome, I can't deny that."

Stayne looked over at her. "And does he feel the same way about you? Because believe me, there's nothing worse than one sided love."

Katarina blushed deeply and pulled a folded up letter out of her dress pocket, then handed it over to Stayne. He took it, and then grinned widely as he read the contents. "I guess that answers my question." He handed the letter over to Alannah, and she beamed.

'_My Dearest Katarina:_

_I received your last letter with great joy and elation. To answer your questions, we've got plenty of fruit on board, the trading has gone wonderfully, and your Grandda is doing just fine. I am thrilled to hear that Arianna has become such a well known and sought after seamstress, and I wish her and Michael the best of luck in their marriage. Michael is a fine lad, and he is lucky to have you for a sister. Now for some news: Captain Sullivan has decided that should the weather hold, and barring any unforeseen delays, we will be heading for Marmoreal in two days' time. I have been over the moon at the thought of seeing you again, and with luck, fate, and the winds in our favor, that thought will become a reality. Captain Sullivan says to tell your Mum to have a roast all ready for him. For my part, I want nothing more than to see my black haired beauty once again. _

_Love always, _

_Erik. _

_P.S: I have a bauble for you.' _

Alannah looked at the date on the letter, eyes wide. "Ilosovic, what's today?"

"The twenty first, why?"

Alannah grinned. "The letter is dated yesterday, which means they're arriving tomorrow! Just in time for the Festival!" She looked over at Arianna. "Dad's going to be thrilled when he finds out he's going to be a great-grandfather."

Arianna giggled. "He is. I just wish there was a way to tell Gran."

Stayne smiled. "There is. I'll be right back." He left, then returned with the Hand Mirror, and handed it to Arianna. "All you have to do is look in the mirror and say the name of the person you want to speak to."

Arianna looked into the mirror. "Helen Kingsley."

The surface of the mirror shimmered, and then slowly solidified, revealing Helen. She beamed at Arianna. "Arianna, darling! I'm so pleased to see you. I must say, this is quite the different way of communicating."

Arianna grinned. "It is. Gran, I have some news for you." She took a deep breath. "I'm with child."

Helen's face split into the widest smile she had ever seen. "Oh! Oh that is wonderful! That is frabjously wonderful! You will make an excellent mother! Oh, I insist that you tell me when the babe is being born! I must be there! Oh, this is marvelous! You give that husband of yours a kiss from me!"

Arianna laughed. "I will, and I promise that when the time comes, I'll tell you. I want you to meet your great grandchild as well. Fairfarren, Gran."

Helen smiled softly. "Fairfarren to you as well, darling."

Arianna set the mirror down. "Thank you, Ilosovic. Now we just have to wait until tomorrow to tell Grandda Elias." She yawned, stretching, then looked over at Michael. "Shall we, love? It's rather late, and I need my sleep."

Michael nodded. "We shall. Goodnight, all."

After everyone had left, and Victoria and Katarina had gone to bed, Ilosovic and Alannah lay in the dark of their room in each other's arms, sated after lovemaking. Stayne was the first to speak. "It's funny. Tomorrow, most Underlanders will be celebrating the end of the Red Reign and the beginning of the White. But for me, the Frabjous Day marks an event more personal and infinitely more important. It marks the day that the Knave of Hearts died, and Ilosovic Stayne was finally brought back to life. And all it took was one remarkable woman. Alannah, I will never stop loving you, and will be forever grateful for the life and soul you saved. Is tu mo ghra, mo aingeal."

Alannah kissed him. "Is brea liom tu ro, mo Knight dorcha."

Stayne sighed, wrapping his arms around her, and they drifted off to sleep in the same way they had for twenty years-pressed against each other.


	4. Chapter 4 Two Great Honors

A Frabjous Festival

Chapter Four: Two Great Honors

Mirana was sitting in her chambers poring over a list of crafters, vendors, and entertainers for the Festival when there came a timid knock at the door. She bit back a sigh of exasperation and cheerily called out. "Come in!"

Mctwisp hopped in, a smile on his face. "Majesty, Michael and Arianna Stayne say they have news of the utmost importance to share with you."

Mirana turned and smiled at the young couple. "Then by all means, come in and share with me. Arianna, do you think I should wear purple or blue to the Festival?"

Arianna smiled. "Blue, Mirana, as it becomes you much more. Purple makes your hair seem rather lackluster, I've noticed, whereas with blue, the white seems to shine. Begging your pardon for my boldness, of course."

Mirana laughed. "You would not be Alice's child were you not as bold as she. Now, Mctwisp tells me that you and your Lord have urgent news?"

Michael smiled. "Aye, Majesty." He took a breath. "We are going to be parents, and we were wondering if…" he was cut off by Mirana's squeal of delight, and the breath was knocked from them both as Mirana cannoned into them, pulling them both into a tight hug.

"Oh my goodness, this is wonderful! Oh, this could not have come at a more wonderful time!"

Arianna gasped. "Mirana, we can't breathe."

Mirana laughed, blushing, and released them both. "Yes! Sorry! Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Arianna smiled. "Well, Mum told me once about a tradition from her home. When a child is born, he or she is given what is called a godparent. The godparent guides the child and helps them grow up to be good and kind. They school the child in many different ways. According to Mum, it's usually an Aunt or Uncle that is chosen." She walked over and took Mirana's hands in hers. "Mirana, would you do us the great honor of being our child's godmother?"

Mirana gazed at her, happy tears flowing down her face. "I…I would be honored. Yes. Yes, of course I will!" She gave a laughing sob and threw her arms around Arianna, then glanced over at Michael. "I hope your Mum doesn't mind."

Michael chuckled. "Actually, it was Mum's idea. She's content with just being an aunt-she said that this way, she can spoil the babe rotten."

"What babe is this?"

Michael turned around, beaming. "Grandda! When did you get here?" He nodded a greeting to the man accompanying Elias. "Erik, good to see you again."

Elias chuckled and pulled Michael into a hug. "A few moments ago. I know I usually write your Mum and tell her when I'm arriving, but I want to surprise her. I've also been hearing rumors of a Grand Festival, so of course I had to make sure I arrived in time for that. Now, what babe?"

Arianna smiled. "Mine. You are going to be a great-grandfather."

Elias gave a loud yell of joy and hugged and kissed Arianna. "Wonderful news! You will make a truly excellent mother! This is truly fortuitous. I come for a visit, only to find that I get to attend a Festival, and on top of everything else, find that I am to be a great-grandfather. Fate certainly seems to favor me these days."

Mirana laughed. "Yes, it certainly does. Now, Captain, I believe that Alannah is in the herb garden at the moment. Shall I fetch her for you?"

Elias shook his head. "No, Majesty, I'll go and see her myself. But I believe Erik would like to know where Katarina is, wouldn't you lad?"

Erik nodded, and Mirana laughed. "Let's see, this time of day she's usually found in the stables giving Kaspar a brushing down."

Erik grinned. "Thank you, Majesty. Arianna, congratulations on the babe. I do hope I get a chance to meet him." He bowed to the Queen, and then left for the stables.

Katarina was brushing down Kaspar and humming a tune when she heard footsteps behind her. She continued brushing as though nothing had changed, but her body tensed, ready for action. "If you're looking for the stable boy, he's off drinking."

Erik chuckled to himself. "Well, that's good, because I'm not looking for him."

Katarina stopped brushing, her face splitting into a huge grin. She spun around, and gave a shriek of delight. "ERIK!" She tossed the currycomb to the floor and dashed out of the stall, then threw her arms around his neck, kissing him as hard as she could. "Erik! Why didn't you tell me you were coming today? You weren't due until tomorrow! Oh, I don't care! I'm so happy to see you! Are you staying for the Festival? There's going to be dancing, and singing, and it's going to be so much fun, and I missed you, and I love you, and…" she gulped, realizing what she had just said.

Erik beamed at her. "Did…did you just say that you loved me?" Katarina blushed crimson and nodded, staring at her shoes. Erik placed his hand under her chin, gently lifting her face up to his. "I love you too, Katarina."

Katarina laughed in joy and kissed him, then pulled away, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Did you bring me a pretty?"

Erik laughed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. "I did, but it's not for your hair."

Katarina opened the box, gasping in delight at the beautiful heart shaped necklace that lay within. The heart was made from an emerald, and surrounding it were tiny gold bands. Erik smiled. "I saw that in a shop and it reminded me of your eyes. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's absolutely gorgeous."

Erik sighed in relief, and then helped her put it on. "There. It looks beautiful on you. Now, you must be thrilled at the prospect of being an Aunt."

Katarina gaped at him. "How did you?"

"Arianna told the Captain, and I was with him."

"Ah, I see. Yes, I'm beyond thrilled, and so is Vicki."

"Wonderful."

Alannah carefully plucked a sprig of thyme from the plant, placing it in her already overflowing basket, reflecting that since she opened her shop, she had to gather twice as many herbs and flowers as before. But she didn't mind. She gazed at the sun and decided that she needed to take a break.

She found a nice shady spot and sat down, sighing as a cool breeze danced across her face. She shut her eyes, breathing in the scents of the garden, of spring, and of…sea spray?

She opened her eyes, wondering where on earth the scent of the sea was coming from. 'It must have been my imagination.' Then she smelled it again, stronger this time, and at the same time caught a glimpse of someone heading for her. She kept watching the figure, grinning as it became recognizable. She jumped to her feet and ran towards him, shouting in delight. "Daidi!"

Elias turned, laughing, and Alannah threw herself into his arms, laughing. "Hello my girl!"

"Daidi, you weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow!"

Elias kissed her. "Well, the winds were in our favor, and here I am! Now, Arianna has told me the wonderful news, and I must say the idea of my little girl being a grandmother is hard to grasp."

Alannah laughed. "I know, you wouldn't think it to look at me. But I am. Freezing does have its advantages, the least of which is people saying to me _'You look so much younger!_'"

Elias guffawed. "Alannah, even if you had not frozen yourself you would look much younger than your true years. You have an inner beauty that shines through and makes you young."

"You always were a flatterer, Daidi, and you've gotten worse with age." Alannah laughed. "Come on, let's head for the cottage. I think I'm ready for a nice lunch."

Elias laughed, looping his arms around her. "Sounds scrumptious! Err…what about your basket?"

"I'll send Ilosovic to fetch it later. Right now, I'm hungry!"

Elias grinned. "As am I."

When they arrived at the cottage, a wonderful surprise greeted them. Set out in the garden was a table piled high with fruits, sandwiches, and cordials. Stayne came out of the cottage, a large tray full of scones in his arms, an apron (red, with little black hearts around it) around his waist, and grinned at his wife and father in law. "Well, it's about time you two arrived. Lunch is almost ready!"

Alannah gaped. "How?"

Stayne laughed, setting the scones down. "Katarina and Erik, that's how. They raided the kitchens for a meal-with Thackery's permission. I've got tarts cooking, and Vicki has some squimberry juice all ready."

Alannah nodded, trying not to burst out laughing. "You…you're making tarts?"

Ilosovic raised his eye at her. "Yes…why?"

"No…no reason…" Alannah gave up, and began laughing so hard tears streamed down her face. "I love the apron."

Stayne glowered at her. "I didn't want to get my shirt dirty."

Alannah nodded, collapsing into a nearby chair and gasping for breath. "No, I…I understand, believe me. It looks very fetching on…" she went off into a fresh peal of laughter, her face purple. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Stayne gave her a mock glare. "Just for that, you don't get any tarts."

Alannah pouted, then walked over and draped her arms over his neck, speaking in a sultry voice. "Well…can I have the cook instead?"

"Later."

Alannah frowned. "Spoil my fun."

Stayne laughed and kissed her. "Be patient, my vixen. There's a time for everything, and right now, it's time to eat. I'll go get the tarts, and fetch everyone, alright?"

"Alright." Stayne turned to leave. "Oh, Ilosovic?"

"Yes?"

Alannah smiled. "Thank you for doing all this."

"You're welcome, love."

Elias drained his glass of squimberry juice, grinning at Victoria. "Lass, you truly have a gift for this. Tell me, can you brew whittleberry wine?"

Vicki shrugged. "I've never tried it before, but I'm certain I could. Why?"

Elias chuckled. "Because it is a very popular drink amongst my men, and we're down to our last barrel, and a teeny barrel at that. I'd be most obliged if I could find someone that could brew that nectar." He smiled over at Alannah. "With your permission, of course."

"I've got no problem with it. I'm sure there's a recipe for the wine someplace."

Elias beamed. "Wonderful. Now, Arianna, I can tell by the way you're looking at me that you want to ask me a question."

Arianna laughed. "Am I that obvious? Actually, both Michael and I have a question for you. Would you be our child's godfather?"

Elias blinked at them, then wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and spoke in a hoarse voice. "I would be honored. Who's the godmother?"

Michael smiled. "Mirana. Ari and I thought that she could teach our child how to behave in Court, and you could teach him how to be a sailor."

Elias laughed. "Aye, I'd be wonderful at that." He refilled his glass, raising it. "A toast. To good times, family, friends, and most of all, to love."

"Hear, hear!"

_**Author's Note: Next chapter, the Festival starts! **_


	5. Chapter 5 A Gala Day

A Frabjous Festival

Chapter Five: A Gala Day

The day of the Festival dawned bright and sunny. In the palace, Mirana bustled about, making sure that all was in order. She went into the kitchens, marveling at the amount of good food that Thackery and his cooks had made. "Well done, Thackery. I think you've made enough food for twenty Festivals!"

Thackery grinned. "Thank you, Mirana. Now, where is the Festival being held?"

"The Large Main Garden. There's plenty of room there, and lots of trees for shade. I've got a few of my servants setting up tables for the food, and the vendors and guests should be arriving soon. This is going to be a truly Frabjous Day."

"That it is, Majesty. That it is."

Alannah snuggled closer to Stayne, eyes still shut in sleep. As a result, she didn't notice when the door to their bedroom slowly opened and a pair of blue-green eyes peeked around the corner.

Victoria carefully entered her parents' room, snuck over to the bed, and leaned down so her face was inches from her mother's. "Mum, wake up."

Alannah cracked one eye open and gave her daughter a mock glare. "I see you're continuing the tradition started by your brother and sister of waking me up before I want to be. Yes, I know today is the Festival, yes, we'll get there in time to do everything, and no, I'm not mad at you." She smiled. "I suppose you'll want breakfast?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes, please. Could we have squimberry pancakes?"

Alannah grinned. "I don't see why not. Tell you what-I'll go get started, and you can wake up your father."

Victoria giggled, nodding, then went over to Stayne's side of the bed, shaking him. "Dad, wake up!"

"Huh!" Stayne shot awake, glaring at Victoria. "Victoria Stayne, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes, and you need to get up, because the Festival is today, and Mum's making squimberry pancakes for breakfast, and I want to get to the Garden early, and Mum can I sell some of my cordials?"

Alannah nodded. "Of course. Which ones were you thinking of selling?"

"Well, I've got a few strawberry, some rowanberry fizz, and I've also got the cordial I made for Michael's wedding. Do you think that will be enough?"

Alannah smiled. "That will be plenty. I've got to gather my inventory as well."

Stayne looked over at her. "What are you selling?"

"Some of my healing tonics, my Passion Potions, some restorative tonics, and a few vials of perfumes. I might also sell a few bottles of rowanberry wine. It depends on how much I have in stock. Plus I've got a few salves and balms to sell."

Victoria turned to Stayne. "What are you going to bring, Daidi?"

Stayne sighed. "Well, I'm not sure what I could bring. I can draw, but I wouldn't feel right doing that, since Katarina is far more talented than I. So I've no idea what I could do."

Alannah grinned. "Swordplay." Stayne looked at her in confusion. "Ilosovic, you're the Swords Master. Do your Sword Dance. I promise that this time I won't interrupt you until after you've finished."

Stayne nodded thoughtfully. "That's a good idea. I've gotten much better at it, you know-I've even added a few touches of my own. How about I do my Sword Dance and a Battle Dance?"

Alannah shrugged. "Sure, but what's a Battle Dance?"

Stayne smirked. "You'll find out later. Right now, I'm ready for some squimberry pancakes."

Alannah rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed. "Then get your butt out of that bed and help me. You too, Vicki."

Stayne and Victoria pouted, and Alannah huffed, her hands on her hips. "Don't you dare give me the puppy dog eyes, you two. Up! Now!"

Victoria gave a long suffering sigh. "Alright, Mum, we're coming." She made a show of climbing off the bed, and Alannah watched, her eyes narrowed.

"Vicki, the slower you go the more time we spend here, and the less time you have for the Fair."

That did it. Victoria leapt off the bed and ran for the kitchen, calling out behind her, "Last one in the kitchen has to clean up!"

Stayne's eye widened in shock and he threw off the covers and started to run for the kitchen. Alannah grabbed his arm before he got two steps. "Ilosovic, hadn't you better put your trousers on?"

Stayne turned beet red with embarrassment as he realized he was wearing nothing but a night shirt. Alannah grinned at him.

"I mean, I quite enjoy the lovely view, but I don't want you traumatizing Vicki. Get dressed."

"Right, good idea. Ummm…where are my trousers?"

"There's a pair hanging up in the closet, and your shirts are in the drawer. I'll go help Vicki get breakfast started, alright?"

Stayne nodded. "Yes, fine. Remember, I like my pancakes with lots of squimberries. Oh, and do we have any raspberry syrup?"

Alannah laughed. "I'll check the cold cupboard."

"Goody."

Later that morning, after breakfast had been made, eaten, and the breakfast dishes washed, everyone headed for the Garden, ready for a day of fun.

The Main Garden had been transformed. All around were tents of many different colors-red, blue, green, purple, yellow, orange, and even one black tent. People and animals hustled about, each and every one of them hawking their wares, which ranged from a man selling ribbons to a couple making jewelry. In the very middle of the Garden was a large blue tent. It was here that Thackery and his cooks had set up tables for the Fairgoers to dine. The Royal Musicians stood under a white tent, playing cheerful tunes, and a few fairgoers danced and capered to the lively music.

Katarina had left earlier, and she was in the process of setting up her canvas and paints. Arianna and Michael were hanging up racks of dresses, shirts, and trousers, and Tarrant and Alice were setting up a large table of different flavors of tea.

Alannah found her booth, which had two tables-one large and one small- and set her basket full of vials down on the ground, then turned to Stayne. "Here, you can help me set up. Put the healing potions on the left side of the table, the salves, balms, and pastes in the middle, the passion potions on the right, and the perfumes and wine in front."

Stayne nodded. "Do you want them in any particular order, or just all lumped together in a group?"

Alannah blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Smaller bottles in front, larger in back. Oh, and make sure that the label shows. Vicki, you can set your cordials up on that smaller table."

"Thanks Mum. When are the dances?"

Alannah shrugged. "I'm not sure. No doubt Mctwisp will announce everything. Are you ready to dance?"

Victoria nodded. "Oh yes, and it's going to be a wonderful dance. What about you, Daidi? Is your dance going to be wonderful?"

Stayne chuckled. "Well, if your mother doesn't interrupt me this time, then yes, it will be quite wonderful. Though, to be honest, I didn't mind the interruption all that much."

Alannah rolled her eyes in affectionate exasperation and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm also looking forward to seeing the Battle Dance, whatever that is."

Stayne gave a dark chuckle and wrapped his arms around her, speaking in her ear in a soft growl. "You'll find out later, I promise. I can also promise you'll be quite…enraptured by it." He kissed her throat, and then grinned. "Right now though…you've got a customer."

Alannah blinked, then turned and smiled at the woman in front of her. "Good morning, Miss. How can I help you?" Stayne smirked. "Ilosovic, go and bother Tarrant. I'm busy."

"Very well, love. I need to make sure I've got everything I need for my Dance." He gave her a quick kiss, then left, and Alannah turned back to her customer.

"I apologize; my husband can be quite exasperating. Now, what can I do for you?"

The lady, who was about fifty with iron gray hair, smiled. "Do you have any Thymeberry Tonic?"

Alannah grinned. "I believe I do. Let's see…ahhh, here it is. Would you like a small bottle or a large one?"

"A large one, please. It's so effective for my aching joints."

Alannah selected a large blue vial filled with a greenish-purple liquid. "That it is. You know the proper dosage, right? Two drops, no more or less."

The lady nodded. "Yes, I know. How much?"

"Three pounds four, please." Alannah took the money proffered, placing it in her pocket. "Thank you, do come again."

At her booth, Arianna was doing quite well. She had already sold two dresses, a shirt, and a pair of trousers, and the morning was only half over. She turned to Michael, a large grin on her face. "I've made twenty pounds already!"

Michael smiled. "That's marvelous, but make sure you don't overdo it. I don't want our babe to tire you out."

"Oh, I have at least another six months before I have to worry about that! Right now, I intend to have fun, and to sell my wares!" She let her gaze rove around the booths. "Your sisters seem to be doing quite well. There's quite a long line at Katarina's booth. How much is she charging?"

"For a regular black and white portrait, seven pounds. For color, eight pounds. I think she's also selling a few of her other drawings."

"She's not selling the one of you and I is she?"

Michael laughed. "No, my sister is not selling our Wedding Picture. It's hanging in our cottage, remember?"

Arianna chuckled in slight embarrassment. "Yes, of course. How silly of me to think otherwise."

Mirana had visited every booth, sampling all that could be sampled, paying compliments to all, and generally having as much fun as she could. She had even bought a few items-a swatch of ribbons for her hair, an apple crumble cake, two salt shakers shaped like chess pieces, and from Katarina, a drawing that she had done of the waterfall behind Marmoreal.

She was sitting in her tent admiring the painting when Mctwisp hopped up. "Mctwisp, isn't Katarina Stayne a marvelous painter?"

The White Rabbit nodded. "Very. Majesty, it is time for the Dances."

Mirana grinned, setting the painting aside. "Wonderful! Who is competing?"

"Victoria, Ilosovic, Tarrant, and Josiah."

Mirana beamed. "Excellent. Are they all prepared?"

"Yes, Majesty."

A large crowd had gathered in the large green tent set at the far end of the Garden. A stage was set up in the tent, and the Royal Musicians were seated in front of the stage. Mctwisp hopped up onto the stage, his paws raised. "Ladies and Gentlemen, on this day, we will have a dance contest! Each contestant will do one dance, and the winner will be chosen by applause! First up, Tarrant and Josiah Hightopp, performing the Futterwacken!"

There was loud applause, and Tarrant and Josiah walked on stage. Tarrant nodded to the musicians, and they struck up the Futterwacken. At once, Tarrant and Josiah began dancing, their bodies twisting and turning so quickly that they were almost a blur.

Alice and Alannah watched, laughing helplessly. Alannah was the first to find her voice. "I think maybe this contest will end in a draw! Josiah's quite good, but Tarrant can certainly hold his own!"

Alice laughed, nodding. "I think you might be right! Dear me, they never decided what to do if there was a tie!"

The dancers finished at the same time, bowing deeply, and thunderous applause broke out. Tarrant beamed at his son. "Lad, I think we tied."

Josiah laughed. "You're right. Well, since none of us lost, how about we split? I'll do the dishes for a week, and Chess gets to wear your Hat for one hour."

"I heard my name?" Chess appeared above Tarrant's head, grinning. "I also heard something about your Hat?"

Tarrant pouted. "Yes, you can wear my Hat for one hour." He handed it over to Chessur. "But it had better be in pristine condition when I get it back, understand?"

Chessur purred in happiness and placed the Hat on his head. "Of course, Tarrant. I would never dream of soiling such a wonderful Hat. Congratulations on tying. Josiah, you can certainly Futterwacken with the best of them."

Josiah grinned. "Thanks, Chess."

After they had left the stage, Mctwisp announced the next contestant. "Miss Victoria Stayne!"

Victoria came on stage holding two long ribbons in her hands-one red and one blue. She nodded to the musicians, and they struck up a lively dance. Victoria swayed in time to the music, twirling the ribbons over her head, and then began an energetic dance, twirling, leaping, spinning and jumping, spinning the ribbons around, above, and underneath her body until they became a blur of color, patterns, and shapes. Finally, she ended with a deep bow, the ribbons tied together. A wave of thunderous applause and cheering broke out, and Victoria smiled, her face slightly flushed.

Alannah whooped and hollered as loud as she could; clapping so hard her hands ached. "Bravo, Vicki! Bravo!"

Victoria hopped off the stage and ran over to her. "Did you like my dance?"

Alannah laughed and hugged her. "I loved it! It was simply wonderful, my darling!"

Victoria grinned. "Thank you! Daidi's next."

Alannah chuckled. "True, he is. Now I can finally see his…." Alannah's words trailed off. Ilosovic was standing on the stage, a large staff in his hand, his eye shut in concentration, and Alannah couldn't help but notice that he was clad only in his trousers. He was breathing slowly, and she whimpered as she watched his chest rise and fall. 'Damn that husband of mine is gorgeous!'

Stayne opened his eye and nodded to the band, and they began to play a slow tune. Stayne raised the staff above his head, body moving in a slow, sensual rhythm, and Alannah planted her feet to the ground and watched as her husband proceeded to perform the most sensual and animalistic dance she had ever seen. There was nothing wanton or scandalous about his movements, but rather there was something wild and untamed that seemed to lurk just beneath the surface. His movements were slow, almost languid, and the staff seemed to be an extension of him, rather than a separate part. Alannah was no longer aware of the fact that the tent was full of people. Everything had faded. The only thing she knew, the only thing she cared about, was the fact that Ilosovic was making her quite aroused. Her heart was pounding, and she felt a dull ache in between her thighs.

She was so caught up in watching him that she barely noticed that he had left the stage until she felt his staff hook around her waist. He pulled her forward, his eye blazing, and his hips swaying in time to the music, and she gulped in desire as she was pulled flush against him. She looked up into his eye, groaning at the look of animalistic desire, and began swaying with him, eyes fixed on his and a low, keening growl of need and desire pouring from her lips.

Katarina giggled, nudging her brother. "Think Mum and Dad have any idea there's other people in this tent?"

Michael laughed, watching as their parents moved in time to the beat. "I doubt it."

Alannah was certain she was going to burst. Her entire body was trembling in barely suppressed desire, and she was breathing hard. Somehow, she managed to find some semblance of a voice. "Ilosovic…please…"

Stayne too was starting to crack, and only the realization that the tent was rather crowded kept him from simply lowering his wife to the floor and taking her. Instead, he turned to the musicians and gave a curt nod. They stopped playing, and Stayne led Alannah out of the tent, frantically looking around for one that was empty. Luckily for them, one was, and they ran inside, quickly zipping the flap shut. He lowered Alannah onto the floor, kissing her frantically and feverishly untying the ribbons holding her dress in place and pulling it off. Alannah had his trousers unbuttoned and off in two swift movements, and Stayne ripped off her panties, plunging into her with a soft cry.

They made love slowly, wanting to savor each other. By the time they were done, Alannah had lost track of how many times she had climaxed. She rested her head on Ilosovic's chest, panting. "So…that was the Battle Dance?"

"Yeah, although to be honest it's usually not performed shirtless…or that slowly. I decided to change it a bit."

Alannah chuckled. "Well, I must say I quite like the new changes. However, I propose that the next dance is for me alone, and that you're completely naked."

"Whatever Milady wishes."


	6. Chapter 6 Deflating Egos

A Frabjous Festival

Chapter Six: Deflating Egos

After Stayne and Alannah made their hasty departure from the tent, there was an awkward silence for several long moments, which was broken by Mctwisp nervously announcing that the contest had ended in a tie between Victoria and Josiah. The two mounted the stage to loud applause and claimed their prize-a small gold trophy. Josiah grinned at his sister in law. "Vicki, might I have this dance?"

Victoria nodded, and together they danced a waltz, much to the delight of the crowd. At the end, Josiah bowed and Victoria curtseyed, and they hopped off the stage to join their siblings at the back of the tent. Josiah grinned at Katarina. "I think your Mum and Dad caused a bit of a kerfuffle."

Katarina laughed. "Yes, they certainly did, but I'm not worried. I think it's rather sweet that they're both still romantic after all these years." She giggled. "And I have the feeling they're going to be in that tent for a while, so Vicki, you're going to have to run Mum's booth until she and Dad emerge."

Victoria pouted. "Why me?"

Michael grinned at her. "Two reasons. One, you're the youngest, and therefore Katarina and I can tell you what to do, and two, you're the only one that really knows what all of Mum's potions and whatnot do. We don't have a clue, we just know they work. Besides, you're sharing space with her already."

Arianna giggled. "They make a good point, Vicki. I'll tell you what-I'll leave Michael to run my booth and come and keep you company. We can gossip."

Michael sighed. "Ari, I don't know how much you're charging for anything."

"For the shirts, the prices range from six to eight pounds. For trousers, seven pounds, and for the dresses the prices go from ten to thirteen pounds. If they want a custom order, there's a piece of paper that you can fill out, and I'll have it ready in a minimum of three days. There's also a bunch of scraps of cloth that people can have for free. So you'll be fine."

Katarina chuckled. "If I may make a proposition? It is nearly lunchtime, and I say that we head over to the food tent and get something to eat before we return to our booths. I for one am most eager to try Thackery's Four Berry Pastry. Erik, would you care to dine with us?"

Erik took her arm. "I would be delighted, Katarina. Should I ask the Captain if he would like to join us as well?"

Michael chuckled. "If I know Grandda, he's already sampled everything in that tent twice and is sitting wondering where we are. Come on, let's go get some food."

When they entered the tent, all faces turned and stared at them for several long moments. Katarina nudged her brother, whispering. "Why are they staring?"

"I've no idea. There's Grandda, over there."

Elias looked up, smiling. "I was wondering when you would get here. Vicki that was quite a marvelous dance. You as well, Josiah. Now, everyone sit down, and I'll bring you plates piled high with the finest food. Erik, if you would assist me."

"Yessir."

The two men left to get food, and most of the crowd returned to their normal conversations-except for one person-Lady Morningside. Katarina and Michael moaned in exasperation as she came stalking over to their table, a look of indignant rage on her fat features. She stared at Katarina, Michael and Victoria. "You three ought to be ashamed!"

Michael and his sisters looked at each other in confusion, and Michael spoke. "Of what, Lady Morningside?"

"The blatant display your parents put on earlier! It was positively scandalous, and not at all proper. Oh, but what am I saying? Of course it wasn't. What else would anyone expect from that low class woman you call your mother? The mere fact that she threw in her lot with that horrible Knave says more about her than anything. Most likely they met at one of the brothels, where she was spreading her legs for any man that would give her a few coins! It makes me so ashamed to know that Mirana is allowing a worthless whore like Alannah Stayne-if they are really married, which I doubt-to swindle her so. You three are most likely bastards, but that's not your fault. You can't help the fact that you have such worthless parents. It truly is a sorrowful thing. Worse, they claim to be in 'love', when it's quite obvious that only a mental deficient would love that horrible scarred beast, and Time knows he's not capable of such an emotion."

Michael and Katarina stared at her, fuming in rage, unable to form a coherent sentence, and Victoria gulped, trying her best to not leap across the table and strangle the pompous bitch in front of them. Lady Morningside's voice had carried, and everyone in the tent was watching with bated breath, wondering what was going to happen next-and what happened was an explosion.

Alice stood up from her seat, walked over to Lady Morningside, and slapped her as hard as she could. "How. Dare. You! You cruel, vicious, foul, evil, old ogre! How dare you say those things! There have never been two people more in love than Ilosovic and Alannah, and for you to call my dearest friend a cheap whore only goes to show what a shallow and worthless person you truly are. Alannah Stayne is kind, generous, loving, and compassionate. There are people in this tent that she has helped numerous times, and she's saved many lives with her knowledge of the Healing Arts. Mirana and myself, as well as Tarrant, are proud to count her and her husband among our closest friends, and also our family. The children are not bastards, and their mother is not a mental deficient. She fell in love with Ilosovic Stayne of her own free will, and he has proven time and again that he truly loves her. They have been at each others' side through thick and thin for twenty years, and will be together until Time ends. Their children are among the brightest at Marmoreal, and my daughter and their son are most happily married. So I would advise you to curb your tongue, Lady Morningside."

Lady Morningside gawped at Alice, but before she could say anything Tarrant came to stand by his wife. He fixed Lady Morningside with an ice cold stare, his eyes a dark blue.

"I have more cause than any in this tent to resent Ilosovic Stayne. He committed acts under Iracebeth that still haunt me to this day. But I have found it in my heart to forgive him for what he has done, and I know that he is a good man, and one that is worthy of love, just as much as everyone else. He has been in love with his Lady from the moment he saw her at a Masquerade, and I've yet to see that love fade. Ilosovic has never tried to deny his time with the Red Queen, nor has he ever hidden the fact that he was her assassin. But he has proven his loyalty to both Mirana and to his wife time and time again, and Alannah loves him for whom he is, was, and will be. She is more of a Lady than you could ever hope to be."

Katarina had finally found her voice. "Our parents love us unconditionally, and our father is the most wonderful, kind, and loving parent Michael, Vicki and I could ever hope for. He has held us when we cried, applauded our first steps, bathed us, taught us how to stand up for ourselves, and been there whenever we needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to. He has nursed us when we were sick, with Mum's help, and spent hours running around in the garden playing with us. He has rocked us to sleep, told us stories, and never once raised his hand or voice to us. We could not be prouder to be Ilosovic Stayne's children."

Arianna spoke. "And I could not be prouder to be his daughter in law."

Lady Morningside was about to protest again when a cold, calm voice came from behind her. "Well spoke, you two."

She turned, blanching at the sight of Stayne and Alannah, who were staring at her in rage. Stayne gave her a cold grin. "Tell me, Lady Morningside, have you been slandering my wife and me?"

"I…I…"

Stayne continued to smile, his eye cold with fury. "See, Alannah and I had decided to get something to eat, and we couldn't help but overhear all those falsehoods you spouted about us. Now, I want this Fair to be a pleasant occasion, free of bloodshed, so it is my humble suggestion that you keep your mouth shut and don't speak without thinking of the consequences. Of course, Alannah might have a different idea." His smile faded, and he gave Lady Morningside a glare that made her tremble in fear. "Now, I'm sure you've heard this already, but my wife is not, and never has been, a whore. She shares her bed with me and me alone, just as she has done for the past twenty years. She knows that I once frequented the brothels, and she also knows that after we became lovers I never once strayed from her, and I never will. I danced that way specifically to show that I still felt a deep and abiding attraction to her, and I must say it led to some quite frankly mind blowing sex. Wouldn't you agree, darling?"

Alannah nodded, her gaze fixed on Lady Morningside. "Oh, most certainly. You know, I think that might be a part of why Lady Morningside said those things-I imagine that she hasn't been intimate with her husband since Duncan was born, and there's all that pent up energy. Their idea of lovemaking is most likely a quick peck on the cheek before they head to their separate bedrooms. I have a Restorative Tonic that might help, if you'd like."

Lady Morningside glared at her. "What my husband and I do in our home is none of your business!"

Alannah grinned. "Exactly, and what Ilosovic and I do is none of yours. I would advise you to stop interfering, or next time I will concoct a Changing Potion and force it down your throat! You'd make a fine jackass, seeing as how you're nearly one already."

"Well, I never!" Lady Morningside flounced off, huffing, and Alannah and Stayne sighed, and then sat at the table. Katarina smirked at them. "So did you have a good time?"

Stayne grinned. "Marvelous, but right now I'm ready for food. Elias, need a hand?"

Elias, who was balancing three plates piled high with goodies, smiled. "Yes, please. I'm sorry I didn't come over sooner, but I was rather captivated by the goings-on."

Stayne stood and took two plates, placing one in front of Katarina and another in front of Michael. "Alannah, what would you like me to bring you?"

"Oh, a little bit of everything, please."

Tarrant and Alice walked over. "Mind if Alice and I join you?"

Alannah grinned. "No, not at all. There's plenty of room. Tarrant, thank you for standing up for Ilosovic."

Tarrant bowed. "That's what friends do, Alannah. They look after each other."

Stayne smiled at him, and then went to fetch the food, and by the time he returned, Margaret, Thomas, Adrian and Mirana had joined the crowd at the table. "Mirana, how nice of you to join us."

Mirana smiled at him. "I wanted to sit with my family and friends. I consider Alice and Alannah my honorary sisters, and I am able to be myself around all of you. And I must say, I found the way you so effectively deflated Lady Morningside to be quite amusing."

Stayne grinned, and then lifted his glass. "I propose a toast. To friends, family, and deflating pompous egoists!"

Everyone laughed and raised their glass in response.

_**Author's Note: Yay, my Writer's Block finally left! There's probably going to be one or two more chapters after this-I hope no one minds that my 100**__**th**__** tale isn't this huge epic. (Then again, 100 stories is pretty epic on its' own.) **_


	7. Chapter 7 A Quiet Moment

A Frabjous Festival

Chapter Seven: A Quiet Moment

In the ensuing months after the Fair had ended, the Court at Marmoreal had been abuzz with gossip. The Morningsides had been banished from Court for one full year. When Lady Morningside had protested what she-and she alone-viewed as an unfair, biased decision, Mirana had coldly pointed out the number of times she had viciously slandered the Staynes. Several members of the Court had presented evidence of times they had heard Lady Morningside say this, that, or the other, and many had also stepped forward to tell stories about the many times Alannah had cured their wounds, coughs, and sometimes simply listened when they needed a sympathetic ear. Michael's fellow soldiers had arrived en masse to the throne room one day and spent several hours praising not only their fellow soldier but Ilosovic as well, with one older rook stating that Stayne was the finest and fairest Captain he had ever had the privilege of knowing.

Katarina and Victoria too had their defenders, mostly the young Lords and Ladies of the Court. The Lords admired the eldest Stayne for her ability to speak intelligently to them, and, it had to be said that quite a few were a bit taken with her. But since it had become clear to even the most ignorant that she was thoroughly taken with Erik Rogers, the Lords had settled instead for winning her friendship-and there was much acknowledgement that she could ride a horse better than anyone. The elders of the Court admired her for her artistic skills, and during the Festival her drawings had been snapped up, with one couple paying nearly triple the price for a drawing she had done of the Castle in profile, at night. She was constantly getting commissions to draw portraits of the Ladies, and it became a status symbol to have your portrait done by Katarina Stayne. But she had a few drawings that she did strictly for friends and family, including one of Chess sleeping, his body curled around Tarrant's Hat and a blissful expression on his face. She had presented it to him at his Unbirthday Party, and Chess had flown to her arms and rubbed against her, purring loudly-a Rare Sight indeed.

Victoria was fast gaining a reputation for Cordial making, and once Mirana had requested that when a Feast was planned, that she make all the drinks. At first, Victoria had been a bit scared and overwhelmed, but her family assured her that she could do it-and the drinks and Feast were a resounding success.

One day, as everyone had gathered for a lunch in the Stayne's Garden, Margaret made an observation. "You know, I think this is the first quiet moment we've had in weeks! Katarina, you've had portraits to draw left and right, Ari is making more dresses than ever, and we've all just been so rushed, that it's nice to sit and have a leisurely meal with family."

Katarina snitched a tart off her father's plate, earning a glare and a loud "OI!" and grinned at Margaret. "I have to draw a portrait of Lady Hundersen next week, and I'm trying to think of a way to draw her so that she doesn't end up looking like a pig in a dress. She's a wonderful lady, but she has a rather unfortunate shape. Dad, what's wrong?"

Stayne huffed. "You stole my tart." He chuckled. "But, what else should I expect from the child of the Knave of Hear…OI!"

Michael and Victoria had snatched up his two remaining tarts. "Thieves."

Alannah burst out laughing at the indignant look on her husband's face. "Children, quit stealing tarts from your father. That's my job."

Katarina giggled, nodding. "Yes, Mum. Oh! I nearly forgot! Tarrant, I've got something for you!" She ran into the cottage, returning with a wrapped package, and handed it to Tarrant, smiling. "I was going to give it to you at your Unbirthday, but it wasn't quite finished. I hope you like it."

Tarrant tore open the paper and gasped in delight at his present-a portrait of the Windmill, its sails shiny and new. In front were the Tea Tables, piled high with teas and goodies. Tarrant wiped a tear from his eye. "Lass, it's beautiful. It looks better than it ever did in Life."

Arianna peeked over, grinning. "I've always wondered how the Tea Party looked when Mum first arrived. I'm guessing it's not that."

Alice laughed. "No, most decidedly not! For one thing, your father was being most infuriating and rude. Telling me my hair needed cutting!"

Tarrant smirked at her. "Well, it did. Course, now it's the right proper length for my right proper Alice."

Everyone laughed, which was broken by a sharp cry from Arianna. "Oh!"

Michael immediately turned to her, concern and worry on his face. "What's the matter, love?"

Arianna didn't reply for several moments, and Michael began to feel slight panic. "Ari? Love, what's wrong?"

Arianna placed her hand on her stomach, and then gave Michael the widest smile he had ever seen. "The baby just kicked!"

Michael grinned. "Really?"

Arianna placed his hand on her stomach, and Michael's proud peacock grin grew wider when he felt the strong jolt. "This babe is quite the kicker!"

Alice chuckled. "Josiah kicked quite strongly-I was sure at some points he was actually Futterwacking in the womb! Of course, you weren't much better, but at least you could stay still for a bit. I just can't believe you're going to be a mother in five months! Where does the Time go?"

Tarrant grinned. "Well, Time goes here, and he goes there, and then he goes from there to here, or here to there, or nowhere, or everywhere."

Margaret blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Tarrant giggled. "Probably not." He took a sip of cordial, smacking his lips. "Delicious. I must say, things at Court have been much more pleasant since the Morningsides left. I was growing quite tired of Lady Morningside and her horsey-faced husband and idiotic son."

Alannah smirked. "For my part, I'm glad I don't constantly have to hear how Ilosovic and I have cast some sort of mind altering spell on the Queen, and on you. For one thing, I've no idea how to cast spells. I'm a Potions Mistress, not a witch. For another, the Queen's willpower is far too strong for any sort of mind-spell to have an effect, and Tarrant-your mind is far too fractured. It would be like me trying to control the tides."

Stayne chuckled. "I learned many things at Salazen Grum, but spell casting and magic weren't a part of my lessons."

Alice grinned. "You certainly knew how to cast a spell over Iracebeth."

"That was just a matter of knowing what to say and when to say it. But it did put me at an advantage, I won't deny." Stayne gave a soft smile. "And I had a spell cast over me by Alannah."

There was a brief silence, and then Arianna turned to Alannah. "Could you sing a song about love?"

"Of course. Give me a few moments to think of one."

Alannah took a sip of cordial to clear her throat, and then began singing, her clear, strong voice reverberating throughout the Garden.

"_If you listen I'll sing you a sweet little song  
>Of a flower that's now drooped and dead,<br>Yet dearer to me, yes than all of its mates,  
>Though each holds aloft its proud head.<br>Twas given to me by a girl that I know,  
>Since we've met, faith I've known no repose.<br>She is dearer by far than the world's brightest star,  
>And I call her my wild Irish Rose.<em>

_My wild Irish Rose, the sweetest flower that grows.  
>You may search everywhere, but none can compare with my wild Irish Rose.<br>My wild Irish Rose, the dearest flower that grows,  
>And some day for my sake, she may let me take the bloom from my wild Irish Rose.<em>

_They may sing of their roses, which by other names,  
>Would smell just as sweetly, they say.<br>But I know that my Rose would never consent  
>To have that sweet name taken away.<br>Her glances are shy when e'er I pass by  
>The bower where my true love grows,<br>And my one wish has been that some day I may win  
>The heart of my wild Irish Rose.<em>

_My wild Irish Rose, the sweetest flower that grows.  
>You may search everywhere, but none can compare with my wild Irish Rose.<br>My wild Irish Rose, the dearest flower that grows,  
>And some day for my sake, she may let me take the bloom from my wild Irish Rose." <em>


	8. Chapter 8 Fiona

A Frabjous Festival

Chapter Eight: Fiona

Arianna wiped a bead of sweat from her brow and returned to her dress-making, sighing as a slight pain lanced through her back. She was currently in her ninth month, and while her pregnancy had been an easy one, she sometimes got pains in her lower back if she sat at her work table for too long. Alannah had made her a potion that helped alleviate the pain, but it was still a bit frustrating.

She took a sip from the vial nearby, sighing in relief as the pain in her back vanished, and stared at the drawing on the sheet of paper in front of her-a ball gown. Mirana had come to her the week before and asked her to design a dress for the annual Ball, and Arianna had readily agreed. She and Mirana had spent several hours discussing just what it was that the Queen wanted, and Arianna had done a quick sketch of the gown before showing it to Mirana. "Is this what you want, Mirana?"

The dress was simple yet elegant, with a skirt that pooled out at the waist and a high collar at the back. There was just enough of a dip in the front to allure, but not so much as to cause scandal. Mirana had beamed in joy. "This is exactly what I wanted! How long will it take to make?"

"A month, maybe more. I've got to see how much blue silk I have left, and Michael doesn't like me working too late in my Shop. He'd much rather have me home so he can talk to our babe."

Mirana laughed. "A trait of all fathers to be. I can remember when Alice was pregnant with you and your brother. Tarrant would spend hours jabbering to you. Your mother and I suspect that's where you both got the Rambles from. You may take as long as you need on my dress. And now, how are you feeling? Any fatigue, pain, or anything of that sort?"

Arianna smiled. "I do get tired, but not overly so, and it's usually at the end of a long day. My lower back sometimes pains me, but I have a very nice potion Alannah gave me as well as a husband who gives absolutely marvelous massages. My mood's been a bit up and down, though. Just last week I threw a teapot at Thackery. He seemed a bit shocked, but I apologized."

Mirana laughed. "That must have been quite the sight to see! I am glad you're doing so well, and I look forward to meeting your child."

That had been a month ago, and Arianna's mood swings had tapered off, due in no small part to Michael knowing just what to do to calm her down. One night, after she had had a particularly bad bout of temper that left three plates shattered and food all over the cottage, she had gone into the bedroom and collapsed, sobbing. A few hours later, Michael had come in and lay next to her, draping his arm around her waist. "Michael?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I lost my temper. I…I'm….such a bloody mess!"

Michael kissed her cheek. "You aren't a mess, Ari. You're pregnant. When Mum was pregnant with Vicki she had some pretty bad mood swings, but Dad always knew how to calm her down-and when to speak and when to stay silent. I picked up a few things from him. But then again, Dad's always known how to calm Mum down."

Arianna turned and faced him. "Same with my Mum. She's always been able to calm Dad down and bring him back from Madness. I've never actually seen Dad truly Mad and I never wish to."

Michael smiled grimly. "Nor would I. I've seen Mum pretty enraged, but never Mad. I know she went Mad during the Battle with Humpty Dumpty, though, and from what I've heard she found it a most unpleasant experience."

"Dad told Josiah and me about that. He said that she nearly took his head off before he was able to bring her back." Arianna chuckled. "Of course, it's not just my Dad and your Mum that have tempers. Mum and Ilosovic can be quite scary when provoked."

"True. Just look at what happened to Lord Sotherby and Corporal Davis. Dad wreaked some pretty bloody revenge on both of them."

Arianna shivered. "Yes. Michael, have I told you lately that I love the way you can make me forget my bad mood?"

"No, not lately."

"Well, you do a marvelous job of it. Also, have I told you lately that I am utterly in love with you?"

Michael grinned and kissed her. "Why yes, I do believe you have. But I still enjoy hearing it all the same."

"Michael Stayne, I am completely, utterly, totally, and madly in love with you."

"I love you too, Arianna."

Arianna mopped her brow again, sighing. She really needed to take a break-the paper before her was starting to double. She collapsed on a sofa, sighing in relief at the cool breeze coming in from the open window. She shut her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

Her eyes shot open ten seconds later when an enormous jolt shot through her entire body. She whimpered at the pain, then yelped as a second, stronger jolt hit-and she realized that she was going into labor.

Luckily for her, she had left the door to her Shop slightly open, and her cries for help were heard. Chessur came flying into the Shop, concern on his feline features. "Arianna? Was that you yelling?"

"Chess, I…OW! I'm in labor!"

For the first time in his life, Chessur found himself at a loss for words. "Ummm…." Arianna yelped in pain, and the Cat shook himself. "Right. Well, take my paw and I'll have you at the Infirmary in no time."

Arianna grabbed his paw so tightly he hissed. "Love, I said hold my paw, not crush it." Her grip loosened, and Chess grinned. "That's a girl. Now, to the Infirmary."

Alannah was doing Infirmary Duty when Chessur materialized in front of her, Arianna in tow-and Alannah immediately recognized the signs of labor. "Chessur, get her settled in a bed then go and fetch Michael, if you would."

Chessur did so, and Alannah handed Arianna a small vial filled with a green liquid. "Here, this will alleviate some of the pain. I hope you don't mind if I deliver my grandchild."

Arianna chuckled. "No, I don't mind. You are a midwife, after all."

Michael was in the stalls brushing down Grey Star when Chessur appeared. "I thought you might like to know that Arianna is in the Infirmary about to give birth."

Michael stared at Chessur in complete shock for a full ten minutes before yelling in joy and running for the Infirmary as fast as his legs would carry him. He ran up to the bed Arianna was resting on, and kissed her, happy tears running down his face. "Did I miss anything?"

Alannah smiled. "No, she's still in labor."

Arianna whimpered as another contraction hit, and then wailed. "I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Alannah was about to leave to fetch her when Alice came running into the room. "Ari, darling, what's wrong?"

Arianna whimpered, holding her arms out. "Mum, this hurts!"

Alice immediately guessed what was happening and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I know it does, baby, but I promise you the pain will be forgotten once you hold your child in your arms for the first time. Now, I'll be right here the whole time, I promise. Alannah, is she ready to start pushing yet?"

Alannah nodded. "She's ready. Michael, you get behind her for support. Alice, you just keep holding onto her. Arianna, I want you to count to ten and then push, alright?"

Arianna nodded, then took a deep breath and counted, bearing down with all her might when she reached ten. "THIS HURTS! MICHAEL, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Michael pouted, and Alice and Alannah laughed. "Brings back memories, doesn't it, Alannah? What was it you yelled giving birth to Katarina?"

"That Ilosovic would never be allowed to touch me again. Needless to say, that didn't happen. I rather liked your cursing of Tarrant-I believe you threatened to make him into Mad Hatter Stew."

Alice giggled. "That would have been a very odd meal. I wonder if it would go well with the Pudding the White Knight invented."

"It would have. Arianna, keep pushing, you're nearly there."

"I…can't…"

Alannah looked up at her. "Yes you can. The head's almost out. Just a few more pushes, love."

Arianna gritted her teeth and bore down with all her might, screaming in pain, and Alannah beamed. "That's a girl! Here comes the head! One more push, Arianna, and you'll be all done!"

Arianna gave one final, massive push and collapsed against the pillows in utter exhaustion, sweat running down her face. "I…done?"

Alannah looked at her, happy tears in her eyes. "Yes, and you did a marvelous job. Now, would you like to hold your daughter?"

Michael and Arianna spoke at the same moment. "Daughter?"

Alannah cleaned the infant and placed her in Arianna's arms. "You've had a girl, and she is absolutely gorgeous."

Arianna stared at the babe in her arms and burst into tears of joy. "Michael, look. She's got your hair. She's so tiny, and so…"

Michael finished the sentence. "Perfect. She's absolutely perfect."

Alice swiped a hand across her eyes in a futile attempt to stem the tears that were flowing down her face. "I never thought I would be so happy to be a grandmother. She's beautiful, Ari."

Alannah blinked back her own tears. "She is."

"Who's perfect?"

Alannah turned and smiled at Tarrant. "Your granddaughter."

"My…?" Tarrant came forward, his eyes widening at the sight. He gulped, and Arianna gasped as his eyes turned pale lavender. "Arianna, she's gorgeous."

"Isn't she? She's got my eyes and Michael's hair."

"Oh, she's so pretty! I love her! She's such a fine, beautiful, wondrous, amazing, magical…"

"Katarina! Calm down!"

Katarina blushed. "Sorry Mum."

It was two days later, and everyone had gathered in Michael and Arianna's cottage to meet the newest member of the family, and all were agreed that the babe was quite wonderful, and that she would also be spoiled rotten by her Aunts and Uncles.

Tarrant gently stroked her small hand, smiling. "So, have you two thought of a name yet?"

Michael and Arianna looked at each other, and smiled. Arianna spoke. "We decided to name her after someone that meant a lot to you. I would like you all to meet Fiona Stayne. Do you like that name, Dad?"

Tarrant nodded, tears in his eyes, and spoke in a soft brogue. "Lass, tha' is an absolutely perfect name. Hello, Fiona."

Ilosovic smiled as he watched Tarrant cooing to Fiona. "It's amazing, you know."

Tarrant looked over at him. "What?"

"How much things have changed, and changed for the better. Fiona is the proof of that. She's the most frabjous gift we could ever receive."

Tarrant smiled in agreement.

Arianna gently kissed Fiona's forehead. "Lass, you are going to make our lives truly Frabjous."

_**Author's Note: I'm thinking of doing one more chapter-it will basically be a letter to Helen about the birth of Fiona. If that's something you'd like to see, tell me in a Review. **_


End file.
